Titanus-Hercules
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: These are stories of the Lion of Nemia defeanding his land from other titans
1. Hydra

I Don't Own These Charters

If you want a visual on what the Titans look like go to Pyrus- Leonidas. Deviantart

Hercules patrol his territory. His dark maine flowing in the wild. His body had scars from battles fought. His mouth had teeth long and paws with claws were sharp like the little ones spears. He look around at the land of green fields and trees. Off in the distance he saw villages and city which belong to the small ones that he and some of the Titans protected. He felt the others. He sense them in the air like the thunderbird name Zeus at his mountain Hercules thought the little one called it Mount Olympus. In the water He felt Poseidon in the sea along with Scylla and others that lived in the depths and through the ground he felt the ones who live in the holos of the earth like Hades. Hercules could also sense the one in other lands. Many far to the east and south. There were some to the west and north. But the larges group that were in a location were in this, south in the desert land and many far to the lands to the east. The female Alpha Mothra was to the east. Her mate the Alpha Godzilla was in the ocean patroling his territory keeping the balance. Close by also patrolling was his son Zilla.

Hercules aproceh Lerna where a huge swamp was. Something wasn't right, there was a thing here that didn't belong. Hercules followed the strange sent until he reach a mountain in the swamp with a huge lake next to it. Hercules sense something in the water. He growled a challenge, baring his teeth. The lake exploded and a creature rose from the water. It had a body that was scaly it had 4 short legs, a tail and a long neck coming from the body which had a snake like head at the end. The creature hiss and Hercules roared. They attack.

During the fight Hercules grab on to the head and ripped it off. The creature back up the neck swaying the the stump started to bubble and expanded. Then to Hercules shook a two new heads appeared from the end of the stump. Hercules growled in anger. This creature was like the golden dragon with three heads. It was a Hydra. They keep fighting but every time Hercules took a head off two more took its place until he was facing a nine head Hydra.

Suddenly there was roar that wasn't from Hercules or the Hydra. They turn to see Zilla charging towards them.

Hercules didn't like that Zilla was here but welcome the aid. During the fight Hercules again took off another head but as it started to regrow Zilla sent his green fire at the Hydra. The stump burn and smoke but no heads appeared. Hercules and Zilla look at each other. Then they continued their attack.

The two continued fighting against the Hydra. Hercules take off the heads and Zilla burn the stumps. Until they reach the final head but found that it couldn't be taken off and burn like the others. Hercules try to think then he saw the mountain and got a idea. He charge a final time and then with all his strength Hercules slam the Hydra into the mountain which collapsed on to the screaming monster. Hercules then gave a triumph roar.

After the battle Hercules and Zilla look at each other for a moment then Zilla nodded his head and Hercules did the same. Both showing respect for the other then Zilla turn and started moving to the ocean. With one last look at the rumble Hercules continued his patrol.


	2. Future

In the present

"And so you can see that with Titanus Zilla aid Titanus Herakles or Hercules defeated the Hydra." Said Professor Megara Of Monarch to the crowd of people as she scrolled through a power point show cave paintings. That show a huge lion and a lizard with spins on its back fighting a 9 headed beast.

"The story was passed down through the people and change into the human Hercules along with help from his companion. There are more stories of Titanus Hercules battling other Titans like the battle with the Erymanthus Boar, killed the swarm of Stymphalian bird and others."

More cave drawings. "But one thing is clear is that Titanus Hercules like Godzilla, Zilla, Kong and others have a decided to protect all life including human."


End file.
